percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10: Ouranos
"Quintus, where did you get your body from and how did you make a tornado", I said. He didn't answer which was starting to get on my nerves. Suddenly Quintus appeared right beside me and he was still a ghost. Quintus looked at his body in shock and amazement. "Is that my body?", he said. "Your body?, this isn't your body anymore", Quintus Body said. "Who are you!, who is using my boyfriends body like a new suit!", Claudia demanded. "You guys don't recognize me?, its me you know you escaped from me a while back", he said. "Ouranos!", I said. Everyone gasped because the Ouranos was standing in front of the guy who tried to kill us seven months ago. "Why are you in my body!", Quintus said. "I originally wanted Silas but he escaped, you were the next best thing", Ouranos said. "Kill him Silas", Quintus said. "Wait what?", I said. "If you manage to kill me in this form then your friend soul goes to the underworld", Ouranos said. I shared a look with everyone and I knew what I had to do. "Attack!", I shouted. We rushed to the god with our weapons out and he only smiled, he thought this was some cheap joke. We formed a circle around him while Emiley went to the ship to get the other Romans. "I been around for eons and you think some kids are going to finish me, that a joke", the god laughed. "I show you a joke, Boyd combination 45", I said. Boyd picked me and threw towards the god. I was going fast through the air but Ouranos flew into the air and kicked me in the face. I landed not to far from my friends and I had some dirt in my mouth. "Ok, that was a good kick". "Praetor what do we do?", Lucas said. "I will form a funnel and I want you to set ablaze", Juan said. Juan created the funnel by controlling the winds then Lucas mixed it with fire, it was closing in on Ouranos until the god tried his own move. "Now this is a neat trick", Ouranos said. He created a tornado much faster than what Miles and Juan can create. Their fire tornado was put out like a camp fire. Alexia jumped and tackled the god into the ground. I thought with her superior strength she would have the upper hand but I was wrong. Ouranos was extremely skilled in close combat and was able to over power Alexia. Miles and Clint rushed to her aid before Ouranos could do any serious damage. Miles gauntlets was able to make contact with Ouranos and the god was struck by electrical charges with each hit. Katerina and Claudia jumped into the fight. Claudia was using a spell that made it looked like their was multiple Katerina's and the mighty Ouranos was getting frustrated that he couldn't find the real one. Katerina was able to get a cut on his arm and the god bled. "That's enough die all of you!". Ouranos created a huge tornado in like two seconds, it was so powerful we all got sucked in and pushed out. When we all came through Juan was the only one who managed to get up. Ouranos looked extremely tired, he was sweating and standing on only one knee trying to catch a breath. "Die Uranus!", Juan shouted. He brought out his axe and summoned a lightning bolt in attempt to finish off Ouranos. Ouranos created barrier out of air and survived, Juan rushed to the god and kneed him in the chest. Juan raised his axe for the kill shot, I remembered what Ouranos said that if we kill his body than Quintus soul will go to the underworld. "No!", I shouted. I ran and tackled Juan before he could finish his attack. "This is goodbye for now, until I regain my power you will rue the day you let me escape", Ouranos said and he left in a black tornado. Chapter 11: Greeks vs Romans Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Chapter Page